The Mask (KakaNaru)
by LimmyLime
Summary: Oneshoot! Cinta bisa berawal dari apa saja. Dari kesalahan yang diperbuat, pun bisa tumbuh benih-benih rasa. Tapi jangan pernah kau terlena pada topeng yang terpasang indah di antara senyumannya! #Yaoi #KakaNaru #ExplicitContent


**Summary**: Cinta bisa berawal dari apa saja. Dari kesalahan yang diperbuat, pun bisa tumbuh benih-benih rasa. Tapi jangan pernah kau terlena pada topeng yang terpasang indah di antara senyumannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan santai melewati gerbang sekolah. Tubuhnya lelah luar biasa, tapi keceriaan tak luntur dari wajahnya. Langkah kakinya yang kecil semakin dipercepat ketika matanya menangkap siluet perempuan bersurai pink. Sakura, adalah nama perempuan tersebut, bisa dibilang Sakura lumayan dekat dengan Naruto. Mereka adalah teman sejak kecil. Tumbuh besar bersama, bermain bersama, bahkan bersekolah pun mereka selalu di tempat yang sama. Walau di SMA ini mereka mendapat kelas berbeda, tapi mereka tetap memutuskan untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

"Narutooo... cepatlah!" Sakura melambai ke arah Naruto agar pemuda pirang itu berjalan lebih cepat.

"Tunggu, Sakura-_chaaan_."

Naruto setengah berlari menuju tempat Sakura berada. Napasnya naik turun, ia sedikit kelelahan. Meski ia adalah seorang lelaki berusia remaja, tapi tenaganya berada di bawah Sakura yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang perempuan! Ini sungguh tak adil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto selalu menerima apapun keadaan dirinya dan memilih tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat pergi."

"Eh, kita tak langsung pulang?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto. Bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin, jika kau harus menemaniku bertemu dengan pacarku!" Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia sangat menyayangkan jika pemuda manis dihadapannya ini sangat pelupa. Jika tidak, bisa jadi ia akan jatuh cinta pada Naruto bukannya pada orang lain.

"Maksudmu... kau mengajakku bertemu dengan pacarmu? Kakashi-_san_?"

"Yak. Betul sekali. Kau mau kan, Naruto? Hanya sebentar saja. _Please_, mau ya?" rayu Sakura sambil menampilkan _puppy eyes_-nya agar Naruto luluh.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Jika sudah begini, mana bisa Naruto menolak. "Baiklah aku akan menemanimu, tapi aku akan menjaga jarak dari kalian."

"Arigatouuuuuu, Naruto. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian! Ayo pergi!"

Sakura segera menyeret lengan Naruto tak sabaran. Di belakang punggung Sakura, mimik wajah Naruto berubah sendu. Bohong jika Naruto tak menaruh perasaan pada Sakura. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menutup rapat perasaannya, ia memutuskan untuk menikmati sendiri rasa senang sekaligus sakit saat mencintai Sakura yang lebih memilih orang lain menjadi pacarnya. Setidaknya, Naruto akan selalu ada di samping Sakura walau hanya sebagai... sahabat. Ya, untuk saat ini cukup baginya. Ia tak ingin berharap lebih jika suatu saat cintanya akan terbalas.

**Naruto disclaimer to Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing: KakaNaru, KakaSaku**

**_The Mask_**

**25y.o/Kakashi X 17y.o Naruto**

**Warn: BxB, Lemon, pwp, HARDCORE! OOC, Typos**

"Apakah kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini?" tanya Sakura pada pacarnya. Sedari tadi Sakura tak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan sang kekasih. Bahkan ia melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto masih ada di antara mereka!

"Hm. Kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Bagaimana jika menonton satu film? Aku dengar ada film baru yang sangat bagus. Bagaimana?"

"Aku luang hingga sore. Tapi bagaimana dengan temanmu?"

"Ah, itu..."

Sakura dan Kakashi berhenti berjalan, otomatis Naruto yang mengikuti mereka di belakang ikut berhenti juga. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu, perlahan terangkat. Ia penasaran kenapa sepasang kekasih ini berhenti tiba-tiba. Tak disengaja, mata birunya menatap tepat pada manik mata tajam milik Kakashi. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, bahkan Naruto tak fokus pada apa yang diucapkan Sakura padanya.

"...bagaimana, Naruto?"

"Eh, apa Sakura-chan?" Barulah Naruto tersadar dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar keras, mengetahui bagaimana manik mata tajam itu seperti menyelam lebih dalam pada matanya. Bahkan Naruto seperti merasa tajamnya pandangan itu berhasil menembus dinginnya manik biru lautannya.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi kuajak bicara malah melamun!" Sakura mendelik tak suka melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu mengabaikannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku... aku--"

"Mungkin sahabatmu lelah, Sakura. Kalian bisa pulang saja, kita bisa menonton film itu di akhir pekan, oke?" potong Kakashi tiba-tiba. Naruto yang mendengarnya, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi. Dilihatnya Kakashi juga mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arahnya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"T-tapi, aku maunya sekarang. Aku tahu, kau pasti sibuk di tempat kerjamu, maka dari itu aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu." Sakura masih merengek tak terima dengan keputusan Kakashi. Persetan dengan semua janjinya tadi dengan Naruto untuk tidak lama-lama bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Itu... aku akan pulang saja. Jadi kalian bisa melanjutkan kencan kalian."

Naruto berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyum memaksa. Tidak, ia tidak marah pada Sakura yang sejak bertemu dengan kekasihnya, ia jadi diabaikan. Tentu dia tidak marah, malah ia marah pada diri sendiri karena menjadi alasan Kakashi menolak ajakan Sakura.

"Benarkah kau akan pulang sendiri, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya was-was. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir ketika mengetahui Naruto memutuskan akan pulang tanpanya.

"Em. Aku pulang dulu. Permisi." Naruto tersenyum sebelum berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Tapi ketika ia berjalan tepat di samping Kakashi, lengannya ditahan oleh tangan kekar. Naruto refleks berhenti dan menoleh pada sosok yang menahannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui tangan Kakashi erat menahannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalian akan pulang bersama. Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk menemuinya sebentar saja."

"T-tapi, Sayang--" protes Sakura tak terima.

"Tidak perlu Kakashi-san. Aku akan pulang saja," sahut Naruto gelagapan. Ia benar-benar berniat untuk pulang dan mempersilakan mereka berkencan. Ini lebih baik daripada ia semakin lama melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang bersama kalian."

"T-tapi?"

"Lain kali kita akan kencan lagi, Sakura-chan. Aku janji. Untuk kali ini aku akan menemani kalian pulang."

Akhirnya Kakashi melepas genggamannya pada lengan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengelus lembut bekas gengaman tangan Kakashi yang membekas merah di kulitnya. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk, mungkin nanti ia akan meminta maaf pada Sakura karena mengacaukan kencannya.

"Naruto?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Kakashi yang memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya segera menyusul berjalan, karena ia tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang. Naruto mengangguk dan segera berlari kecil mendekati sepasang kekasih tersebut. Dan Naruto pun masih berjalan di belakang punggung mereka. Menatap bagaimana mesranya pasangan KakaSaku ini. Ditambah wajah tampan sang pria dan wajah cantik berkharisma milik Sakura, maka semua orang akan menjadikan mereka pasangan favorit. Dalam diam, Naruto hanya bisa memendam kecemburuannya seorang diri.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Melewati deretan pertokoan hingga melewati gang-gang sepi yang membuat Naruto merinding sendiri. Kenapa mereka memilih jalan ini? Bukankah jalan ini memutar dan akan lebih jauh menuju rumahnya dan Sakura? Walau begitu, sepertinya ketakutan tersebut hanya dirasakan oleh Naruto saja. Pasalnya sepasang kekasih di depannya masih asyik dengan percakapan mereka dan tak menyadari kalau mereka berjalan di gang sepi.

Seperti yang ditakutkan Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Ia berteriak meronta sambil tangan menggapai-gapai ke depan. Tanpa sadar Naruto menangis. Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya? Dan sebelum obat bius menghilangkan kesadarannya, ia bisa melihat wajah khawatir Sakura dan Kakashi yang berusaha menolongnya.

"Nghhh." Naruto melenguh dibarengi dengan matanya yang terbuka perlahan. Seketika rasa pening menyeruak ke ubun-ubun. Matanya yang berat kembali meringis menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Kesadaran yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali, membuat Naruto memicingkan matanya dan memandang ke tempat dia berada sekarang. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat Sakura ada di depannya dengan kondisi diikat di atas kursi?!

Matanya semakin liar melihat di mana sebenarnya ia berada. Kemudian matanya kembali dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Kakashi yang juga diikat di sebuah tiang tak jauh darinya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Naruto segera bergerak gusar dan seketika membola saat menyadari dirinya diikat dalam keadaan telentang di atas kasur usang! Astaga, penculikan macam apa ini? Dan lihat, bahkan para penculik itu menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan kain.

"NGHHH!!! HNGG!" Naruto berteriak tak jelas, dan hal tersebut berhasil mengundang salah satu penculik datang.

"Boss, Boss. Dia sudah bangun, Boss. Anak yang berambut pirang," lapor salah satu penculik yang bertampang aneh, ia juga memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang diikat jadi satu di belakang. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat... er... mesum!

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan bermain-main sebentar," balas seseorang yang dipanggil boss itu dari arah lain. Naruto bergerak gelisah, apa mereka akan dibunuh? Oh, tidak-tidak. Naruto belum ingin mati! Ia masih ingin hidup dan menikah lalu memiliki anak! Jadi dia akan berusaha lepas dari jeratan tali sialan ini!

"Nghhhh..." Naruto berteriak sekali lagi, berharap bahwa suaranya dapat membangunkan Sakura dan Kakashi yang masih dibawah pengaruh obat bius.

_Sial, sial. Talinya terlalu kuat!_ umpat Naruto dalam hati. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, dia ingin menangis, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu! Apalagi ia adalah seorang pria, mana mungkin ia akan menangis semudah itu.

Derap langkah semakin jelas terdengar. Jika diamati itu jelas bukan hanya langkah kaki satu orang, itu ada... satu? Dua? Ah, atau bahkan tiga?! Tidak peduli, pokoknya Naruto harus segera bebas dari tempat ini!

"Kau mau kemana anak muda? Bersenang-senanglah dulu bersama kami," hardik salah satu penculik yang memergoki Naruto berusaha melepas ikatannya. Tanpa rasa kasihan, penculik tersebut malah kembali mengencangkan ikatannya.

"Mmhhppp!!!"

Naruto semakin meronta, tapi tetap saja penculik itu seolah tuli. Kemudian mendekatlah sosok asing lainnya. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat mengerikan, dengan luka yang melintang di wajahnya. Naruto terpaku, tatapannya terkunci oleh tajamnya tatapan dari sosok tersebut.

Sosok asing dengan luka di wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto berusaha memundurkan kepalanya, namun belum sepenuhnya ia berhasil, sosok itu meraih wajah Naruto kasar. Wajah manis itu dipaksa memandang ke arahnya. Naruto pun semakin dibuat takut olehnya.

"Kulihat lebih dekat, kau memang cukup manis. Maukah kau jadi mainanku? Maka aku akan melepaskanmu, bagaimana?"

Naruto pias seketika. Wajahnya menjadi pucat tak terkendali. Bagaimana bisa ada orang sejahat ini di dunia? Sungguh ini sangat kejam, bahkan untuk Naruto yang tak pernah mengusik kehidupan para penculik ini.

"Nghhhh." Naruto berusaha menolak tawaran penculik tersebut. Tapi kepalanya yang ditahan oleh jemari kekar, sangat sulit digerakkan.

"Seharusnya kau tak menolakku, Bocah. Aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan jika kau mau jadi mainanku."

"Nghhhh!" Kali ini Naruto menatap marah ke arah sosok penculik itu. Ia bahkan membuang rasa takut yang tadi menderanya. Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto, sosok tersebut mendelik tak suka. Lalu ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Naruto dan memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya untuk memaksa Naruto dengan cara kasar. Naruto semakin meronta kala dua orang asing mulai mencengkeram erat lengan dan kakinya. Ruang geraknya semakin dibatasi, dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto meraung-raung.

"Nghhh."

"Dia menangis, Boss!"

"Dan terlihat semakin manis ketika menangis," timpal salah satu anak buah yang bersurai pirang.

"Baguslah, aku akan memakannya tanpa memberi ampun!" Sang Boss pun terkekeh senang dan mendengarnya semakin membuat Naruto menjerit tertahan. Tanpa diduga jeritan Naruto berhasil membangunkan seseorang.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?!" Suara berat itu berasal dari Kakashi yang mulai sadar dari obat yang membiusnya. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi dan sedikit bernapas lega.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Sepertinya kau cukup menikmati tidurmu ya, Ka-ka-shi?"

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya ketika mendengar boss dari para penculik itu mengetahui nama dari pacar sahabatnya. Apakah penculikan ini karena ia dan Sakura sedang bersama Kakashi? Lalu? Apakah pacar sahabatnya ini orang baik-baik? Naruto semakin pias ketika memikirkannya.

"Obito keparat! Cih, kau hanya berurusan denganku. Jadi lepaskan dua remaja ini!"

_Sudah kuduga! Semua ini ada kaitannya dengan Kakashi-san!_ Pikir Naruto marah. Ia marah ketika memikirkan Kakashi bukanlah orang baik-baik, bahkan ia marah kenapa ia dan Sakura harus terlibat dalam persoalan yang tak ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Hahaha. Apa kau lupa, Kakashi? Aku akan merebut semua milikmu! Bahkan aku akan merebut apa yang kau sukai, dengan begitu maka aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu!"

"Kenapa kau tak langsung membunuhku saja?! Lepaskan dua remaja itu! Mereka bahkan tak mengetahui permasalahan kita!" bentak Kakashi dengan wajah memelas dan merasa bersalah. Melihat itu membuat Naruto yang tadinya marah jadi menaruh belas kasihan pada Kakashi.

"Membunuhmu saja tak cukup, Kakashi. Aku menginginkan lebih. Atau jika kau mau... aku bisa melepaskanmu dan kekasihmu itu." Orang yang bernama Obito tersebut menunjuk pada Sakura yang masih tertunduk tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Naruto? Oh, nama pemuda ini? Mm, setelah kupikir-pikir aku ingin memilikinya. Jadi aku tak akan menggangu kehidupanmu lagi, bagaimana? Kau serahkan pemuda ini padaku, lalu kau dan kekasihmu bisa bebas?"

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia takut. Ia marah. Tapi hatinya tak tega saat memikirkan kemungkinan kehidupan Sakura akan terancam. Matanya bergulir ke arah Kakashi. Sorot matanya menunjukkan jika ia benar-benar pasrah pada keputusan yang akan diambil Kakashi. Jika ia benar akan dikurung di sini, maka ia akan merelakan masa depannya demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Ya, setidaknya Sakura bisa bebas dari sini.

"Cih, jangan kaupikir aku akan setuju dengan itu, Setan! Lebih baik aku mati di sini daripada menyerahkan Naruto padamu!"

_Apa? Kenapa Kakashi-san bertindak berlebihan? Padahal mereka tak mengenal dekat satu sama lain?_ batin Naruto sedikit kesal tapi ia tak bisa berbohong, ada secuil rasa bahagia ketika mengetahui ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hahahaha. Ada apa dengan kau ini, Kakashi? Kenapa jadi lemah begini ketika aku menggertakmu? Atau jangan-jangan... ada sesuatu antara kau dan Naruto?" Naruto yang tak mengerti pembicaraan Obito, kembali menatap cemas ke arah Kakashi, dan apa yang ia dapat? Naruto terkejut ketika melihat wajah Kakashi yang tampak sendu.

"Oh... jadi dia anak yang berharga untukmu, ya? Bagaimana jika kekasih merah jambumu itu tahu, hm? Bukankah kau akan menyakitinya?"

"Diam! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Hooo..."

Obito bukannya takut pada gertakan Kakashi, ia malah bergerak mendekati Naruto. Insting Naruto mengatakan ini adalah bahaya, dan tanpa sadar ia bergerak untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Obito. Benar saja, tanpa aba-aba seragam sekolahnya dirobek oleh Obito hingga kancing baju berserakan di atas kasur usang. Naruto melotot horor ketika tangan milik Obito mulai bergerilya menyusuri otot-otot halus dadanya.

"Berengsek! Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari Naruto, Sialan!"

Naruto menutup matanya takut. Ia ingin menangis, sungguh. Dia benar-benar menjadi tak berdaya. Bagaimana ia akan melindungi Sakura jika dirinya saja ternyata begitu lemah? Makian dari Kakashi pun masih nyaring terdengar, tapi ia begitu takut membuka matanya dan menemui badannya sedang dielus oleh orang asing.

"Hen... hentikan!" Suara lembut dan serak berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Obito menelusuri lekuk tubuh Naruto. Di sana, Sakura telah membuka matanya dan tengah menatap nyalang orang-orang yang berusaha memperkosa Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, gadis manis," ujar Obito sambil berdiri menjauhi Naruto menuju tempat Sakura berada. Dari sinilah Naruto baru menyadari jika hanya dirinya yang mulutnya dibekap dan dibaringkan di tempat yang sangat tidak wajar. Apa dari awal memang para penculik itu ingin memperkosa Naruto?

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh Sakura, Obito!"

"Hm? Jadi kau ini pilih siapa, Kakashi? Naruto atau gadis ini? Dari tadi aku tak boleh menyentuh mereka."

"Grrrr, sebaiknya kau tidak menyentuh mereka berdua!"

"Ap-apa? Kau mengenal Kakashi? Dan kau juga mengenal penculik ini?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ada kilat marah di dalam mata hijaunya. Naruto bisa melihat juga kekecewaan dalam raut wajah itu.

"Ah, tentu saja sayang. Dulu kami berteman baik, kami berbagi banyak hal. Sekarang pun dia ingin berbagi kekasihnya denganku, bukan begitu Kakashi?"

"Berengsek kau, Obito!"

"Hahaha, benar kan? Kau bahkan tak menyangkalnya."

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Sakura!"

"Ck. Ayolah, Sobat. Setidaknya jika kau melarangku menyentuh Naruto, biarkan aku menyentuh Sakura."

"Cih." Kakashi berdecih tak senang. Keadaannya yang terpojok membuat ia tak berdaya. Pun melihat wajah Obito, sahabatnya, membuatnya naik pitam. Tapi sekali lagi, tangannya yang diikat dibelakang tiang membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa.

"Ayo gadis manis. Kau bermain saja bersamaku," goda Obito sambil tangannya memainkan helai rambut merah muda milik Sakura. Sang empu yang merasa jijik, berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Obito.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hm? Baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu dan Kakashi, asal..."

"Apa?"

"Aku ragu kau akan menyanggupinya."

"Cepat katakan. Jika kau ingin uang, maka aku akan memberikannya untukmu setelah lepas dari sini, aku janji!" balas Sakura tak sabaran. Baginya yang merupakan anak orang berada, uang bukanlah segalanya. Asal ia dan Kakashi bisa bebas maka berapa pun jumlahnya akan ia berikan.

"Hei gadis sombong! Bos kami tak butuh uang darimu!" sela anak buah Obito yang masih menggenggam erat lengan Naruto.

"Itu benar. Bahkan kekayaan Boss kami bisa untuk membeli tubuhmu tanpa tersisa lagi," sambung salah seorang yang lain. Mendengar betapa diagungkannya Obito di mata anak buahnya membuat Naruto heran, jika mereka tidak menginginkan uang, lantas mengapa mereka menculik Naruto dan yang lainnya? Jika begitu ada kemungkinan dendam Obito pada Kakashi akan berujung pembunuhan!

"Ya itu benar. Aku tak butuh uang darimu, kekayaanku sudah membuatku bosan, makanya aku ingin bersenang-senang saja sekarang."

_Apa? Begitukah cara orang kaya bersenang-senang. Sungguh mengerikan!_ batin Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Hah. Aku lelah dengan basa-basi ini. Sebaiknya kita langsung ke inti permainan," ujar Obito tiba-tiba sambil ia menepuk tangannya untuk memberi perintah pada kedua anak buahnya.

Naruto, Sakura, juga Kakashi, semua membeku. Menanti dalam was-was atas apa yang akan dilakukan Obito. Kedua anak buah yang diperintah oleh bosnya tersebut mengangguk paham. Lalu tangan-tangan yang mencengkeram lengan Naruto bergerak merobek sisa kain yang melekat di tubuh Naruto, hingga menyisakan celana dalam berwarna krem.

Naruto melotot horor. Suara jerit tertahan dan gerakan badan tiba-tiba membeku. Rasanya risi. Dan ketakutan pun mencengkeram ulu hati Naruto. Sakura dan Kakashi pun tak tinggal diam, mereka berdua berteriak agar Obito menghentikan anak buahnya.

"Cup, cup, cup, Sayang. Kau akan dapat jatah denganku nanti." Kalimat penenang keluar dari mulut Obito, sayang kalimat itu malah terdengar menakutkan di telinga Sakura.

"Akhhh!" Naruto menjerit tertahan, saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencubit bagian putingnya.

"Wow, putingnya langsung berdiri, Bos!"

"Mm, dia sangat sensitif. Lakukan yang kalian suka, asal jangan memasukinya."

"Siap, Bos!"

Naruto semakin meronta. Wajahnya merah padam. Suaranya serak oleh tangisan. Tapi kedua orang yang mulai mengecupi tiap inci tubuhnya seolah tak peduli.

"Obito, sudah cukup!" bentak Kakashi di ambang kesabarannya. Sudah cukup ia melihat bagaimana Naruto menangis menahan derita yang ia terima. Sudah cukup.

"Kau terangsang melihatnya, Kakashi?" ujar Obito blak-blakan. Seringai jahat pun terlukis di sudut bibirnya seolah tatapan tajam Kakashi tak ada apa-apanya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Agar kau bisa menikmatinya sendiri? Oh, shit! Kau licik."

Kakashi menggeram marah. Tangannya terkepal di belakang tiang. Matanya nyalang menatap Obito, tapi yang ditatap masih saja menampakkan senyum kemenangan.

"Kau, berikan obat itu pada Naruto."

"Siap, Bos!"

Orang yang diperintah pun berlalu meninggalkan tubuh Naruto sejenak. Kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa segelas air putih.

"Kau buka mulutnya, aku akan meminumkannya," perintahnya pada temannya yang masih menjilati puting Naruto.

"Oke."

Lalu pemuda itu membuka kain yang menyumpal mulut Naruto. Sebelum Naruto sempat berteriak, sebuah pil dijejalkan dimulutnya. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Tak menunggu batuknya reda, pemuda tadi kembali menjejalkan gelas yang berisi air putih tanpa ampun. Terpaksa, Naruto meminum isi dari gelas tersebut.

"Dia sudah meminumnya Bos!"

"Bagus, kita tunggu saja."

Usai berkata demikian, Obito beralih pada Sakura. Gadis itu masih meronta dan memaki Obito. Obito tak memusingkan hal tersebut, kini ia meraih sebuah kain lainnya dan menyumpalkannya pada mulut Sakura sehingga gadis itu tak akan berteriak.

"Nghhh!" protes Sakura karena suaranya teredam kain.

"Sstttt. Tenang saja, Sayang. Kau akan mulai menikmati permainannya," balas Obito dengan wajah yang santai. Lalu pemuda yang dipanggil Bos tadi, berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

"Kau akan menyukainya, Kakashi."

"Cih, Berengsek!" umpat Kakashi sambil matanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik Obito.

"Nghhh, ahhh... Mphhh."

Tiba-tiba sebuah lenguhan menginterupsi semua orang. Desahan itu berasal dari Naruto yang ikatannya sudah dilepaskan semua. Bukannya segera berlari, Naruto malah meringkuk di atas kasur sambil mendesah tak jelas.

"Ah, obatnya sudah bekerja? Baguslah!"

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya, Sialan?!" Kakashi bertanya lantang. Wajahnya semakin merah padam saat mendengar Naruto mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"Oh, hanya obat perangsang dosis kecil."

"Bang--"

"Kalian. Bawa Naruto padaku!" Perintah dari Obito memotong makian dari Kakashi. Anak buahnya pun membawa Naruto kepada Obito.

Obito tersenyum kecil saat Naruto sudah didudukkan dipangkuannya. Mereka berdua pun duduk di atas lantai. Naruto melenguh kecil saat pantatnya menggesek batang kejantanan milik Obito yang masih tertutup celana. Kemudian Obito menggeser kaki-kaki Naruto agar mengangkang dan kaki-kaki tersebut dijepit oleh kaki Obito.

Pemandangan Naruto yang pasrah, memenuhi indra penglihatan Kakashi. Ya, Obito dengan sengaja membuat Naruto mengangkang di depan Kakashi. Naruto yang mulai hilang kesadarannya karena obat itu, hanya bisa mendesah dan merintih ingin segera dipuaskan.

"Naruto... apa kau merasa enak saat aku menyentuhmu di sini?" Obito menyentuh tepat di atas puting milik Naruto. Jemarinya bergerak menggesek titik sensitif di sana.

"Nghhh, yaah, anghhh..." Tubuh Naruto melengkung ke belakang saat jemari Obito memencet salah satu putingnya.

"Le-lebhih... khe, kerasssh..."

"Hm? Kau ingin aku memencetnya dengan keras? Di mana?" goda Obito sambil berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto yang memerah.

"Pu-putingkhuu, akhhh!"

Kakashi yang melihat tubuh Naruto meliuk-liuk di dekapan Obito hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Tanpa sadar suara-suara lenguhan Naruto berhasil membangunkan sebuah gejolak yang seharusnya tak ada. Batang kejantanan Kakashi membengkak di dalam celananya!

"Apakah kau ingin aku menyentuh bagian bawahmu, Naruto?"

"Iyaaaah... Sentuh, nghh sentuhh akhuu, di sana. Ahh."

"Baiklah."

Tangan Obito bergerak turun. Jemarinya menyibak celana dalam yang masih melekat di tubuh Naruto. Ketika tangannya melonggarkan karet celana dalam itu, batang kejantanan Naruto yang tegak pun segera mengacung keluar. Tetes-tetes precum membasahi batang kejantanan yang tak seberapa besarnya. Obito pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh benda di antara selangkangan itu dan menggerakkannya naik-turun.

"AHH! Itu... Nghh, ahh, iii...yaa, di situ!" jerit Naruto tak tertahankan. Matanya tertutup rapat demi merasakan geletar panas yang menyerang tubuhnya. Kepala ia sandarkan di atas pundak Obito.

Obito menyeringai ke arah Kakashi. Sepertinya ini adalah kemenangannya. Matanya yang menatap lurus ke arah Kakashi, bergerak turun.

"Bwahahahaa, apa-apaan gundukan dibalik celanamu itu, Kakashi?" Tawa Obito pecah saat mendapati Kakashi terangsang. Kakashi tak berusaha menyangkal meski di sana ada Sakura pacarnya. Obito pun semakin tertawa kencang. Tangannya berhenti menggoda Naruto hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu membuka mata sayunya dengan heran.

"Naruto, kau mau dipuaskan, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Bahkan di saat ini pun kesadarannya sudah menipis, digantikan oleh rasa panas dan gatal ingin disentuh.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus melakukan perintahku, maka kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatanmu, bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. Obito tersenyum menang. "Sekarang kau harus mengoral milik Kakashi."

Mendengar perintah tersebut, Naruto tanpa banyak bicara segera merangkak mendekati Kakashi yang masih terikat. Kakashi yang didekati oleh Naruto dengan gaya sensualnya, hanya bisa menahan deru napasnya dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari lekuk tubuh Naruto yang berkeringat. Sedangkan Sakura terus saja meronta melihat adegan tersebut.

"Na-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menulikan pendengarannya, tangannya sibuk membuka resleting celana Kakashi dan mengeluarkan kejantanan yang sudah membengkak.

Tanpa rasa malu ataupun jijik, Naruto segera melumat batang tersebut hingga membuat Kakashi mendesis ngilu. Gigi-gigi Naruto sesekali bersinggungan dengan kulit penis Kakashi. Lidah yang bergerilya semakin membuat tubuh Kakashi bergetar hebat.

_Ah, sial. Aku ingin keluar_! Kakashi mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat Naruto masih memaju mundurkan mulutnya. Pemandangan Naruto yang mengulum kejantanannya bagaikan mengulum lolipop, membuat Kakashi benar-benar terangsang hebat.

"Aghh. Naruto, jauhkan... mulutmu. Aku... aku akan, nghh Keluar.. Agh..."

Naruto yang tak mendengarkan Kakashi akhirnya harus menelan bulat sperma yang keluar dari kejantanan Kakashi. Deru napas Kakashi tak beraturan. Wajahnya memerah, peluh pun bercucuran. Meski begitu, batang kejantanan yang telah menembakkan beban masih saja mengacung tegak.

"Naruto yang malang... Kau bisa melakukan sesukamu, Sayang," ujar Obito dibuat memelas saat memperhatikan keintiman dua orang di depannya. Naruto seperti dikendalikan oleh suara Obito, mulai merangkak naik dan duduk di pangkuan Kakashi.

Wajahnya semakin memerah. Matanya menatap Kakashi tak fokus. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, tubuhnya ia gerakkan ke bawah hingga menyebabkan kejantanan Kakashi merangsek masuk ke dalam lubang hangat Naruto.

"Na... Naruto!" pekik Kakashi tak percaya. Sedang Naruto masih menulikan pendengarannya dan bergerak semakin ke bawah agar batang Kakashi semakin tertanam.

"ANGHH... HAAAH..." Badan Naruto melengkung ke belakang saat dirasa benda asing berurat mulai menggesek dinding-dinding ekstasinya. Mata Naruto terpejam, merasakan rektumnya berkerut menjepit batang milik Kakashi di dalam sana. Sedang Kakashi pun juga ikut larut dalam berahi yang ada. Matanya ikut terpejam merasakan bagaimana panasnya lubang yang ia masuki.

Tanpa diduga, pinggul Kakashi bergerak ke atas. Menyodok telak titik kenikmatan Naruto hingga ke pangkalnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kakashi, tapi ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menanamkan batangnya ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"AHHH!" pekik Naruto nyaring, dibarengi dengan kuku-kuku tangannya yang menancap di kedua pundak Kakashi.

**Plop, plop, plop!**

Tak memberi jeda, Kakashi segera menyodokkan kejantanannya kuat-kuat, hingga membuat Naruto mendesah keenakan.

"Kakashi-saaaan, iyaaa, nghh. Di sana..."

"Di sini, Naruto?" Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke lubang telinga Naruto dan berbisik sensual.

"Iiii... yhaaa, kerasss." Lenguhan Naruto sudah tak terkontrol semenjak batang berurat dan panas itu memasuki dirinya.

Kakashi pun tak menyia-nyiakannya, wajahnya bergerak maju dan meraup puting susu Naruto yang membengkak. Ia menjilat, mengulum, bahkan menyedotnya tanpa ampun. Hingga membuat Naruto kewalahan. Tangan tan pun merangkul erat kepala Kakashi agar tetap terbenam di dadanya. Dengan gemas dan gairah yang ada, Kakashi semakin liar memainkan puting Naruto hingga berdampak lubang rektumnya semakin gencar memijat kejantanan Kakashi.

"Naruto... Ahh... Naruu, aku, aku akan keluar."

"Ke... keluarkan di dalamku, Kakashi-san. Keluarkan hingga tak bersisa, angh... ahhhh..."

"Damn." Kakashi yang tidak tahan lagi, segera menyerang bibir Naruto yang menggoda. Ciuman panas dan persetubuhan yang ditonton oleh beberapa orang, semakin membuat sejoli ini meliar. Genjotan semakin dipercepat, dan lenguhan pun semakin nyaring terdengar.

"Mphhhh... Nghhh..."

**Plop, plop, plop!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengejang, dan menembakkan cairan panas di perut Kakashi yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Kakashi yang belum mencapai puncak, semakin mempercepat sodokannya. Tak berapa lama, tubuhnya ikut mengejang dan dengan brutal ia menggigit bibir bawah Naruto sambil kejantanannya menembakkan spremanya sekali lagi di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Nghhh, ah, ah, ah."

"Hah, hah."

Deru napas kelelahan saling bersautan. Ceceran cairan kental merembes jatuh ke lantai. Kedua manusia yang telah melakukan penyatuan itu menutup matanya kelelahan setalah melakukan seks yang brutal dan panas. Akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh tertidur dengan kejantanan yang masih tertancap.

Sedangkan, bagi pihak yang melihat. Obito terus tersenyum penuh kelicikan. Dan Sakura menatap kecewa, marah, kesal, serta keterkejutan hingga membuatnya menangis dalam diam. Matanya nanar melihat sang sahabat yang melakukan hubungan intim dengan kekasihnya, bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah berciuman dengan Kakashi. Ini sungguh tidak adil!

Sakura yang masih kalut, tak memperhatikan kedatangan Obito. Pemuda biadab yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi, kini tertawa jahat ke arah Sakura. Matanya memancarkan sorot kepuasan yang tak terkira. Lalu wajahnya bergerak turun.

"Terima kasih hiburannya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menggeram marah mendengarnya. Sial, sial, sial!!!

Malamnya, Kakashi terbangun dan menemukan dirinya tertidur di ranjang hotel bersama Naruto di sampingnya. Matanya mengedar dan menemukan sosok Obito yang memandang ke luar jendela.

Mendengar derit ranjang, Obito segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya kembali tersenyum ke arah Kakashi. Tapi lain dengan yang tadi, ini lebih terlihat seperti senyum tulus.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Obito tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kau gila, Obito. Tadi diluar rencana kita."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? Juga, aku pikir kau sudah memiliki alasan memutuskan pacarmu itu."

"Sakura? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Deidara mengantarkannya pulang."

"Hm," balas Kakashi singkat.

"Omong-omong, aku menagih imbalanku." Obito mendekati Kakashi dan menyodorkan tangannya tepat di wajah Kakashi. Pria bersurai silver itu berdecih ke arah Obito, tapi tangannya tetap merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku.

"Ini, sesuai janji, Rolls Royce Phantom," ucap Kakashi menyebutkan merk mobil dengan harga selangit. Tangannya terulur memberikan kunci mobil kepada Obito, dan pemuda itu segera menyambarnya.

"Oke. Sampai di sini perjanjian kita. Selamat bersenang-senang, Sobat."

Setelah menyambar kunci mobil tersebut, Obito segera melanglang pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto sendiri. Sejak awal semua ini memang sudah direncanakan oleh Kakashi. Bagaimana pemuda licik itu memanipulasi segalanya, mulai dari mengencani Sakura demi lebih dekat dengan Naruto, hingga kejadian tadi adalah murni rencana Kakashi agar mendapatkan Naruto.

"Aku merasa jadi orang jahat sudah menyakiti hati perempuan. Tapi demi mobil ini, mungkin tidak apa-apa sedikit bertindak jahat," gumam Obito sebelum memasuki mobil barunya dan keluar membelah padatnya jalan raya.

**End***

_Oke, segitu dulu ya gais. Sorry kalo kagak ngena hardcorenya. Jujur ae, gw emang penikmat hardcore, tp kalo suruh buat tuh panas dingin badan gw wkwk._

_Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya._

**_Salam UkeNaru!_**


End file.
